


Nothing Like The Taste Of Iron

by suicidedesu



Category: Cancer Crew
Genre: Blood and Gore, Consensual Violence, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidedesu/pseuds/suicidedesu
Summary: feat. max with a batit also has good ol’ julian whom i know nothing about so excuse me for any inaccuracieswarning: gore and stuff (not like fucking decapitation but yknow...)





	

Max was fucking unstoppable. He had a bat in one hand and a fistful of Julian’s hair in the other. Julian looked up at Max with a small smile and a pale face without bruises or blood; Max wanted to change that.

“What are you going to do to me?” Julian asked almost teasingly. “You gonna beat me up?”

Max raised his bat, warning Julian not to test him, although they both knew that Max would beat him up either way. “Do you really want to push your luck with that smart mouth of yours, cunt?” Julian only nodded in response and so Max pressed his foot against his face, not hitting him too hard but pushing in slowly with such force that Julian’s nose began to gush blood.

“Look what you did,” Max said. “My boots are all bloody because of you.” Julian only whimpered in response, and that only angered Max even more. He slammed the bat down, hitting Julian in the back. The pain Julian felt was immense, and he knew that Max was no longer worried about him or bothering to hold back. Max had completely lost himself.  
Max began hitting him more and more, kicking his face in and beating his body with a bat until he was covered with bruises and cuts and blood. This was when Max always found him beautiful; in a few days, the blood would be gone and the bruises would turn yellow and purple and green, swelling up and making his face almost indistinguishable. But right now, his bruises were a beautiful pale purple color and the blood only made them look even more beautiful.

Max gripped his chin, forcing Julian to look up into his eyes. “You look so pretty like this, you know that?” Julian smiled and muttered something in French, and Max pulled on his hair hard, making Julian whine. “What was that, cunt?” he asked, raising his voice. “Speak in fucking English, why don’t you.”

“I know you think I’m pretty like this,” Julian said. “You’re one sick fuck, aren’t you?” Max smiled a bit, bringing Julian’s face up to his, pressing their lips together. The taste of iron invaded Max’s mouth as they kissed, rubbing off from Julian’s blood-stained, swollen lips. Max pulled away from the kiss abruptly and pushed Julian onto the bed.

“Just shut up and let me fuck you, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry


End file.
